


堕落论

by pollyatti6



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyatti6/pseuds/pollyatti6
Summary: 原作者：学生时代，交往中的宗逆思春期童贞男生的玩耍、堕落之类的事。终于未来篇也要迎来最终回了，所以稍微有些逃避现实。





	堕落论

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：  
学生时代，交往中的宗逆  
思春期童贞男生的玩耍、堕落之类的事。
> 
> 终于未来篇也要迎来最终回了，所以稍微有些逃避现实。

———————————————

“宗方，有件事想要特别拜托你。”

从逆藏用一种特殊的表情开口说出这句话开始，已经过去了足有三分钟的时间。  
事情的起因是下课后，他说 “有话想两个人单独谈”。  
我想肯定是很重要的话，于是提前结束了学生会的工作，被请到了逆藏的房间。

因为都是宿舍，房间布局没有多大差别，但是果然和自己的房间气氛不同。  
在这个有着逆藏的味道的房间……说实话，让我有些手足无措。

“怎么了，不是说有事要拜托我的吗？”  
“……啊。”  
“要是不好说的话，就下次再说。”  
“不，等一下。……我已经下定决心，要今天说……不过……”

即使对低着头端正地跪坐的逆藏提问，他也欲言又止。  
他的双手攥紧拳头放在大腿上。  
好像还流着冷汗。

说起来，逆藏提出什么要求这种事本身就很少见。  
还是朋友的时候自然不用说，成为恋人的现在也还是这样。  
牵手的时候，接吻的时候，就算是一副渴望的表情，但是他自己主动的情况一次也没有。  
告诉他想要和他交往的时候也是，被强烈地抵抗了。  
嘛~不过从现在看来是很好的回忆了。

因此，只要是我能做到的，我都想为他去做。  
总是压抑着自己的感情以我优先的逆藏，今天有事拜托我。  
要对我吐露真心。  
我们的距离缩短了那么多——可以这么解释吧。  
他本人应该很困扰吧，不过我却对这个事实感到很高兴。

突然地，他抬起了头。  
认真的、像是在恳求什么的眼神让我下意识地扭动身体。  
挺住啊，宗方京助。

“那个，啊。”  
“嗯，什么？”  
“……我想，给你口交。”  
“…………哈？”  
“啊，对不起，不行的话也没关系，不过……”

这实在是太突然了。  
跟从完全没有预想过的死角上投来了一发超快速球的感觉相近。  
虎头蛇尾，就是说这种情况吧。  
不，确实是重要的事，只不过。

口交。  
性行为的一种。  
性交时用口腔、唇、舌刺激阴茎的行为。  
……不行。大脑虽然明白但是理解却跟不上。

“……姑且，能问一下事情的原委吗？”  
“啊—…嗯……我们开始交往也有段时间了吧？不过，那个……做到最后要在毕业后，是这么约定的。”

似乎难以忍受尴尬的气氛的逆藏，一点点地、语无伦次地开始说。  
就像他说的那样。  
就算有着无可替代的超高校级的才能，我们还是处于受到他人援助的立场。  
是应该好好学习天天向上的高中生。  
而且我们……都没有那种经验。  
在离开了监护人的眼睛、一定程度上相当自由的宿舍生活中，又有充足的体力的童贞的男子高中生，如果知晓了性行为的快感的话。  
说实话，我没有不会堕落的自信。  
快乐隐藏着能使人疯狂的力量。  
所以，也包含着自制的意味在内，做爱要在从这里毕业之后，是这么决定了的。  
虽然这么说，只有这样的口头协定也不可能平熄思春期的性欲的。  
有时会相互看着自慰，相互摸着之类的。

“不是说打飞机还不满足，不过，有没有什么其他能做的，做了各种各样的调查……于是就”  
“找到了口交。”

逆藏弱弱地点头。  
他像是很难受地视线四处游移。  
我非常能理解他的心情，我自己现在也完全不知道该做出什么样的表情才好。  
不过，因为这个突然的提议而脸上发烫，这一点上我还是有自觉的。  
也就是说……把我的阴茎、用嘴……就是那样的吧。  
视线不由得飘向逆藏的嘴唇。  
被那双丰厚的唇含进去的话。  
被舌头舔弄的话。  
我还能维持清醒吗？  
我还能维持着这家伙所爱慕的游刃有余的高尚的学生会长的形象吗？

“那个、讨厌的话就算了、我反正只是现在这样就很满足了……”  
“怎么可能讨厌呢，既然你都邀请了。”

啊啊，哪里有我这么糟糕的回答啊？  
绝不能让这么难得的机会溜掉，这种想法完全暴露了吧。  
看来我的思考回路也已经不正常了，在我还在后悔的时候，已经无意中把真心话说出来了。  
明明是我自己说出来的，却羞耻得不行，不由得移开了视线。

肯定眼前的这个男人也是同一幅表情吧。  
这么推测着移回视线，看到的是面红耳赤又好像非常高兴的害羞的恋人。

**********

尝试着用生疏的动作解开皮带，皮带扣发出咯锵咯锵的吵人的声音。  
是在发抖，吗？

“……抱歉，有点紧张、可能是。”  
“别着急、慢慢来也没关系。”  
“哦。……口交本身的话，我有看着视频做过假想训练……大概不会有问题，我觉得。”

坐在床边的我，低头看向在我双腿间正在跟皮带格斗着的逆藏。  
明明他自己也穿着同样的制服，解皮带这种事本来应该很熟练了。  
居然花了这么长时间，果然是非常紧张吧。

解开制服裤子前面的部分，和内裤一起褪到大腿处。  
非常丢人的，我的笨“儿子”已经像是要贴到腹部般，滴着水、向上挺立着。  
这种样子，简直就是在说我“真的非常期待”不是吗？  
逆藏的视线让我感到刺痛。

咕噜，响起了吞口水的声音。  
不是我，那么就是说发出声音的是逆藏。  
……这是对第一次做这种事而产生的紧张吗，还是说……

“……那么，我开始了。”  
“…………好的。”

为什么用敬语，都这种时候了。  
已经快要连吐槽的余裕都没有了。  
刚才的羞耻心也是，果然还是敌不过妄想。  
一点点也好，想要更快地被推落到未知的快乐中去，这个想法挤满了我的大脑。

“嗯、啾……哈啊……”

先端浅浅的被含进去，像是打招呼时的亲吻一样的吸着。  
就那样我的阴茎嗞卟嗞卟地被吞了进去。  
这个……比想象的，还要厉害。  
让人觉得好像要融化了一般的被炙热的粘膜包裹着，如同身体中的血液一下子都集中到了下半身的感觉。

那个自尊心极高的逆藏，做出这种事。  
比我身高还要高一点，长着优美的肌肉的肢体，蜷成小小一团跪在我的股间。  
不管什么样的对手一只手就能将其按倒的黄金右手，现在正轻柔地转动着我的阴囊。  
……如此的背德。  
实际上，仅仅是看着这副光景就快要射了。

忍不住像是抚摸一样地将手指插入眼前柔软的头发中。  
不安地抬起眼看向我的红紫色的瞳孔被泪水浸润着。  
兴奋着呢吧，这家伙也。  
嘴里满满地含着我，本应该是不好看的表情，再加上那种全力以赴的样子，让人无法忍受地刺激着我的征服欲。

“……宗方，舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服，非常的。”  
“是吗。”

他好像从心底里感到高兴地眯起眼笑着，嘴边闪着黏滑又色气的光。  
是逆藏的唾液呢，还是我的前液呢？  
只是想想，脑袋就要沸腾起来了。

逆藏像是要捞回那个可疑的液体一样地舔着嘴唇，以此为信号再次继续爱抚。  
再一次，逆藏的脸没入自己的股间。  
笨拙而又厚实的舌头滑腻地蠕动着，在敏感的部分不停往复。  
自己变得不像是自己了，强烈到令大脑一片空白的程度的快感。  
自慰、手淫什么的完全比不了。

说不定，我可能已经失败了。  
这不是没有经验的自己能够承受住的诱惑。  
知晓了这么厉害的感觉的话，恐怕真的要变成沉溺于性欲的猴子那样了。  
根本赢不了，这么不可思议的快乐。  
或许现在还能回头。

虽然脑子里这么想，渐渐地想法变得不管不顾了起来。  
明明不想勉强他，却无论如何也忍不住将自己的欲望塞进喉咙的深处。  
刚才还应该是抚摸着头发的手，不知什么时候变成了强行把逆藏的头按向自己的股间。  
不行，不能这样下去。  
即使明白，也无法停下摆动的腰部。

“……那个、宗方？那个……”

噗哈，像是换气一样，逆藏的嘴离开了那里。  
这时总算是回过神来了。  
我都，做了什么？  
这就如同，随便地使用逆藏的嘴来自慰并沉迷其中一样。  
我被自己的下流惊呆了。

“好像已经快要射了……能让我，喝下去试试吗？”

拜托了不要说这种话。  
不行，不想让他做那种事。  
就算是逆藏拜托的也…把精液喝下去什么的……

我，将这样符合伦理的主张，扔到了角落里。  
湿润的眼睛。  
泛着红潮的脸。  
满是汗水的脖颈。  
夹杂着喘息的声音。  
在阴茎上灼热的气息。  
所有一切将我脆弱的理性毁灭殆尽。

想要弄脏。  
逆藏的嘴、脸、头发、身体。  
从这个膨胀的性器中吐出来，想要在这家伙的喉咙深处刻入我的味道。

“……张开嘴，逆藏。”

柔软的肌肉包覆着的肩膀期待地颤抖着，他慢慢地小心翼翼地张开了嘴。  
在那里伸出红色的舌头。  
就是这条刚刚还在我的阴茎上舔来舔去的舌头。  
仅仅是回想起来，就变得难以忍耐了。

粗暴地拽着他的前发让他仰起头，朝着逆藏的口中射出了精液。  
从头顶到指尖，如同有电流在脊髓游走般的，从未体验过的射精。  
顷刻间，在逆藏的舌头上，体液积攒成了水洼。  
就算用手按住，下面也像是活着的生物一样地抖动着，白浊飞溅到下巴和脸颊、甚至是头发上。  
像是想把那些全部接住一样，逆藏紧闭双眼忍耐着的表情，色情得让人受不了。

“对、对不起……还好吗？”  
“嗯—…有点腥，喉咙里还有点不舒服。”

感觉到他有些难受地咳嗽的样子全是自己的责任，我从书包里拿出了装着茶水的塑料瓶。  
虽然已经是温的了，总比嘴里还残留着精液要好得多。  
谢了，这家伙用沙哑的声音回答着，一口气把里面的茶水全喝干了。  
平常的话，就算是间接接吻什么的都会脸红半天，看来现在相当的不舒服吧。  
跟清爽畅快的下半身正相反，罪恶感重新浮上了我的大脑。

“……之前就想，是宗方的的话，应该能咽下去。”

像是有些困窘地皱着眉的恋人，单手用纸巾擦掉我溅在他身上的情欲。  
仅仅是那样的表情，却不知怎的再度煽动起了我的情欲。

想让他更加窘迫。想要把他弄哭。  
用淫荡的声音呻吟着求我射精的逆藏，会刺激我的情欲到怎样的地步呢？  
我才说着十分后悔刚才像用飞机杯一样地使用他，回过神来，连自己都不知道的污浊的感情便在心底蔓延开来。  
快乐能使人疯狂，吗？  
真是说得太对了。

想象着哭泣着被自己按倒的逆藏，良心稍微有点痛，不过比那更强的期待之情在胸口涌动着。  
既然已经变成这样了也没办法了。  
想要让你也，和我一起堕落到这里。  
觉悟吧，逆藏。

“呐，逆藏，下次该换我了。”

（END）


End file.
